


Death Will Never Keep Us Apart

by Batmaniscool22



Series: Captain Canaryverse [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm so sorry, Legion of Doom Leonard Snart, Legion!Leonard, Major character death - Freeform, Pretty sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, i got emotional while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaniscool22/pseuds/Batmaniscool22
Summary: Sara fights Leonard, but loses. Leonard does regain his memories, but its too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just to warn everyone, this is pretty sad, and may have some gore/blood stuff

Sara dodged a dagger targeted towards her. She was locked in a battle with Leonard. 

It wasn’t really Leonard. Her Leonard, the one she knew, was gone. He was gone. He was controlled by the Legion. 

She ran towards him, grabbing his gun and thrusting it from his hand. Leonard aimed a punch at her, but she blocked it with two hands. 

That was a mistake. He aimed at her stomach, hitting as hard as he could. 

Sara felt the air getting knocked out of her lungs. She stumbled, regaining her balance, but felt a stinging pain in her chest. She looked down, seeing two daggers lodged in her abdomen. 

“A little trick I learned from Merlyn,” Leonard said cheerfully. “Punch your opponent in the right place, and while they’re distracted, there go the knives.” He brought his knee up to her chin, knocking her off balance and causing her to stumble over. 

Sara felt blood trickling down her chin. Leonard grabbed her arm savagely, placing a foot on top, breaking the bones and caused her to cry out. Darhk told him to murder the woman in white onsight. 

He looked down and saw tears trickling down her face. Emotions didn’t matter. He was told that emotions were a weakness. 

Leonard grabbed one of her bo staffs, raising it above his head. She saw what he had, and her chest heaved, sobs coming out louder. “Len...please…” she whimpered. 

Sara didn’t want to show weakness, but the man she loved was beating her to death. She couldn’t stand there emotionless.

“Len! Stop! Please, it’s me, Sara!” she screamed. It was no use. He was gone forever. Leonard brought the staff down on her head, knocking her on the ground. Tears were still streaming down her face, and she was clutching her arm. He brought it down on her stomach. Again. Again. Again. Soon Sara was covered in blood, slowly puddling around her white suit. 

He decided to finish her off with a sword. He brought it to her head. Sara screamed as the sword lodged in her head. 

“Len….” She looked into his eyes. “I-” she coughed blood. “I love you. Please don’t….” Sara gazed into his eyes one last time. They were still tearful. She sputtered, coughing a fit of blood. 

The life left her eyes. She stopped moving. She was dead. Darhk would be pleased, reward him even. 

Leonard suddenly felt a heat in his head. Flashes of something…. That was when he remembered. He remembered everything. 

Leonard looked down at Sara’s twisted body at his feet. He sunk to his feet, all the breath knocked out of him. 

He killed Sara. He killed the woman he loved. Leonard took a shaking hand to her face, gasping when he saw her. 

There was a sword lodged in her forehead. Her face was smeared with tears and blood. Leonard grabbed the sword and threw it aside, grabbing her body and hugging it close to his. 

He felt something. Anger, hatred, and sadness. He wanted to grab Thawne, Darhk, and Merlyn, and tear them apart. 

His chest welled up. He wanted to grab Sara’s body and never let it go. Leonard let out an angry scream. “No, please...Sara...don’t leave me….” Leonard felt tears stream down his face. He didn’t wipe them away. He just let them fall. 

Leonard clutched her body, hoping somehow she’ll come back. She wouldn’t though. 

Leonard killed her. He wanted to die. He needed something gruesome and painful, to pay for what he did. Leonard grabbed a dagger. 

He gazed at the dagger, then to Sara’s beautiful face. He took it up to his heart. He took a deep breath, but the sobs racked his body, causing him to fall over. Leonard’s chest heaved, and the tears kept coming. 

He closed his eyes, one bought of sobs coming before bringing the dagger into his chest. He coughed blood, a smile coming to his face. He deserved this. 

For Sara. 

Leonard’s vision blurred, and he collapsed next to her. The last thing he saw was her face. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He would finally rest. He saw white, then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> fear not, everyone! this is just an AU, so my babies aren't finished


End file.
